


Life Is A Dream With You

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Admiration, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Karter loves to count his husband's freckles. Wesley always loves hearing his husband nerd out over the amount he has.





	Life Is A Dream With You

Karter loves waking up before Wesley. It gives him enough time to adore the man he married. He spends the extra time counting the freckles and scars on Wesley.

Sometimes he'll tell Wesley the numbers with a small blush on his face while Welsey lays there with an amused smile.

Wesley doesn't question why Karter needs to count them. He only makes sure to ask the number.

Karter smiles when he hears the sleepy inhale as Wesley wakes up. Wesley flips to his back and turns his head towards Karter.

"Tell me the number on my back again?" Wesley asks, his voice coming out groggy.

"Scars or freckles?"

"Mmm... both."

"You have 72 freckles, three small scars and one big scar that is approximately four inches," Karter answers, tracing patterns on Wesley's arm.

"How do you know the length?" Wesley muses.

"I may or may not have measured it one night cause I got curious. I did create it after all."

"My chest?"

"53, and another scar right here." Karter traces the scar right beneath Wesley's peck. Wesley jerks at the contact giggling at the tickling sensation.

Wesley hums and scrunches his face, "How about the ones on my nose?"

"Ah, my favorite ones. There are 27 across the bridge, and 14 on your cheeks."

Wesley laces his fingers with Karters, pulling his hand to mouth to kiss his knuckles, "I love you," Wesley whispers, barely audible.

Karter smiles, cheeks flushing a bright red.

"I love you too."


End file.
